High School Hopes
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. Falling in love with you was beyond my control. Rated T for language but this may change as the story progress'.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Hopes**

**Summary:** Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. Falling in love with you was beyond my control.

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the character from Bleach, more's the pity. Tite Kubo own's completely.

**One**

With the Christmas break over, many of the Karakura High School teenagers were antsy to return. They had missed their friends and if they were being brutally honest, they missed the school itself.

However, the night before the highly anticipated return to school, snow had fallen heavily which meant the usual walk to school was made difficult. Many of the boys had to duck volleys of snowballs or scurry out of the way of skidding cars as they ran across roads. Groups of girls held umbrella's over their heads or failing that using them as shields from the snowballs and slush flying up onto the pavement from passing vehicles.

It was a relief to get into the warmth of the building. Melted snow became the next hazard and it wasn't long before the janitor was stood with yellow signs and his matching mop and bucket, making sure nobody broke their neck on a patch that had been missed.

The shrill school bell rang, the teen's settled and the day began.

All for one teen though... Rukia Kuchiki hated being late for anything, and being late for the first day of term was even worse. She always felt guilty when she entered the room, almost as if she had missed something vital and it would affect her entire school term.

After missing her morning alarm, it seemed to take her years to have a shower, dress in her uniform and collect her belongings. Slipping into a warm jacket, she had snatched a piece of toast from the table and bid goodbye to her elder brother, Byakuya.

She stopped at a nearby sushi shop and collected her usual lunchtime order. Checking her watch, she swore. Late. Damn damn damn! She stuffed the lunch-pack into her satchel and hurried along.

Only a few blocks to go, she picked up the pace. Looking both ways, she started to run. She heard of screech of wheels, and slipped on a patch of black ice, landing flat on her backside. A black car slid sideways and it narrowly missed her.

Fuming now, she scrambled up, snatching her bag and gave the blacked out windows the finger. As she ran off, she gave the bonnet a good sharp kick, and she carried onto the high school.

Miss Ochi hadn't arrived yet when Rukia let herself into the classroom, her hair damp and panting. Luck was on her side. For once.

"Rukia! Over here!" called out a long haired ginger girl.

Rukia smiled and headed over to where Orihime Inoue and her friends were sat. She hugged the buxom girl and they exchanged formalities.

"Hey," a voice whispered as hands settled on her waist.

She gave a small squeal and turned, instead throwing her arms around her boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki. He ducked his head and kissed her. When they parted, she smiled even more. Nothing could compare to his lips on hers. She practically melted.

"Ichigo, do you have to do that in the middle of the classroom?" hissed the bespectacled Uryu Ishida.

"Well I haven't seen her since last night!" laughed Ichigo and for the first time in a while a smile broke out on his almost stern face.

"They're in love, Uryu, leave them be," said the voice of reason Yasutora 'Chad' Sado.

The group broke into small fits of giggles until the door opened and Miss Ochi's voice rang out- "Calm down! Calm down! Let's take our seats!"

There was much scraping of chairs and desks as the students settled into the empty seats. Rukia smiled as she looked inside her desk, the one beside Ichigo. Everything was as she had left it before Christmas- it was like returning home.

Miss Ochi began to take the register-

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh come in!" the teacher called.

And in walked a blue haired, green eyed teenage boy. He was tall and had a slightly arrogant swagger to his movements. His white school shirt was already open and his dark grey trousers were tight around his waist. His school satchel was clung carelessly over one shoulder.

Girls began to titter and whisper behind their hands. Boys exchanged looks of disbelief.

The new boy's eyes scanned the room and within moments, they flickered onto Rukia. She blushed, and didn't know why- well, apart from the fact that he was tad good looking...

"Oh hello!" Miss Ochi smiled. "You must be my new student! How groovy!" (All the students looked at each other with raised eyebrows). "You're-" Miss Ochi began shuffling papers.

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he said, staring straight into Rukia's violet eyes.

**Author's Note:**

Well what do we think? Probably will keep uploading, even if I don't get many reviews "/ Oh you know that button- just hit it and review! Hope you're enjoying it so far!

Love ZeeZee the Dreamer xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**Previously-**

"_Grimmjow. __Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he said, staring straight into Rukia's violet eyes._

_

* * *

_Grimmjow headed for the spare seat that Miss Ochi had indicated. Right next to the cute black haired girl. He knew her from somewhere, just where.

Miss Ochi started handing out text books for this semester and with her attention elsewhere, Grimmjow took the opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Grimmjow," he said, holding out a hand to the creature beside him.

She looked at the hand for a moment before holding her own out and shaking. "Nice to meet you," she said.

He cocked his head as she took her hand away. It had been so warm, almost like holding hot coal.

"I didn't catch your name," he persisted.

"It's Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki," she said and took the textbook she had been handed, instantly opening and scanning the contents page.

Grimmjow sighed as he took his textbook, muttering his "Thanks". He glanced at the subject- Maths. He laughed under his breath. The first lesson in this new school and it was something he understood. Well that was a good start, he supposed.

Miss Ochi wrote the page numbers upon the blackboard and explained the subject they would begin this term was algebra. She then asked them to read the two pages and answer the summary questions on the basics. If anyone needed a hand, all they had to do was ask.

Grimmjow sighed as his eyes skimmed the paper and soon found them settling upon Rukia. What a pretty name. He watched her read the pages, her lower lip protruding as if she was concentrating hard.

Sighing, Grimmjow dug into his satchel for a pen and his notebook. He flipped it open to the first clean page, smoothed it out and began answering the questions.

* * *

The dinner bell soon rang and many students headed out as fast as they could. Keigo, the class clown, had organised a class wide snowball fight, but Rukia was remaining inside this dinner. She was planning to eat her lunch and relax after stretching her brain with those dumb Math questions.

Ichigo collected his belongings and stood by her desk as she scanned her last answer. She was mumbling under her breath, her pen following her words.

"Rukia, relax, you've done fine!" he soothed. "You always do!"

"But what if I haven't?" she asked worriedly, biting her lower lip again.

He laughed and closed her book, as if that would calm her nerves.

"You need something to eat!" he laughed and spotted the new boy just behind her, who was packing his own bag.

He moved around his girlfriend and extended a hand.

"Grimmjow wasn't it? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you want to eat lunch with us today?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," the other smiled, and Ichigo noticed his eyes become a little brighter.

**Author's Note:** Said I would just upload. Still reviews are nice and appreciated *hint hint*

Much love, ZeeZee the Dreamer xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

**Previously-**

"_Yeah sure," the other smiled, and Ichigo noticed his eyes become a little brighter._

_

* * *

_Surprisingly for a wet and snowy day, the usually vibrant canteen was virtually empty, besides a few first year girls and a small group of boys who were playing some sort of card game.

The three students headed for a circular blue checked table by the window. They started to unpack their bags, books piling beside them as they searched for their lunches.

"So, Grimmjow, what brings you to Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked, piercing his juice carton with a straw.

"My dad wanted to move away. His job needed him to anyway, so it was well timed. He's the manager of an accountancy firm and they needed someone in the Karakura offices," he replied as he picked out a pink sashimi square. "Have you two always lived here?"

"Born and bred," Ichigo smiled, chewing his sushi wrap.

"And what about you, Rukia?" Grimmjow asked, turning his attention to her.

"My brother decided to move us here a while ago. He said he needed to be somewhere busy and bustling. Naturally, I followed and here we are!" Rukia took a sip of her own juice. She swallowed. "I guess I was a little like you in all respect".

As Grimmjow watched her, he saw a sadness. A sadness that crept into her eyes and extinguished what bright life there was. Something had happened to her long ago and it seemed she still felt the recuperations.

Grimmjow admonished himself for staring at her and tactfully changed topic:

"Is there anything fun to do here?"

* * *

The day seemed to fly by. Classes had well and truly begun and the transition from Maths to Chemistry Science was smooth.

Miss Ochi demanded the class move to the Science blocks and so they packed their bags and set out into the cloud, huddling together for warmth.

They bundled into a lab, gathering around the front tables, where Miss Ochi began the lab prep. They class were thoroughly enjoying it, until Miss Ochi asked them to form groups, as they would be replicating the experiment. She wanted tests, she wanted results, she wanted conclusions and evaluations.

It was at this point the class groaned.

Ichigo immediately sidled to Rukia, with his hand around her waist.

"Hey Grimmjow! Come join us!"

Attaching their safety goggles (and in Rukia's case tying her hair back in a small ponytail), they began. Rukia made notes while the boys took over the all the fun stuff, like putting the magnesium metal strips into the hydrochloric acid.

They worked quickly, the boys chatting excitedly as they went, and it wasn't long before they had finished the experiment and they had become friends.

Ichigo slapped Grimmjow's back.

"We make a great team!" he said.

"Yeah I guess we do!"

Rukia sighed as she packed the equipment away and washed the test tubes. As per usual, the cupboard in which the test tubes were kept refused to shut, so as she finished packing them away, she turned and gave it a good sharp backwards kick. She felt satisfied when she heard it click.

Sliding back into her lab seat, she noticed the new boy watching her, mouth slightly open. She watched as he raised a finger to point at her, in a mock exclamation.

"You're the girl who kicked my car this morning! I thought you looked familiar!"

"Your... c-car?" Sudden realization hit her. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"Relax, it'll buff out. And anyway it's not my car, it's my dad's. Are you alright? It didn't hit you, did it?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, as the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

She snatched up her belongings and ran from the room.

* * *

"Ichigo, do you have a cell phone?" Grimmjow asked, as the two friends headed out of the gates.

"Sure. Why?"

Grimmjow dug into his pocket and handed the strawberry a scrap of paper. "My digits," he laughed. "I'll catch you tomorrow!"

He slid into the waiting car's open door, and with a wave, he was gone.

The car trundled down busy streets, slush flying up from the wheels. Grimmjow stretched his arms and legs, settling back onto the leather seats. As they made to turn a corner, Grimmjow caught sight of a familiar figure.

"Slow down," he told the driver, as he unwound the window. He stuck his head out and called to her.

She spun on her heel and caught sight of him.

"What do you want? If this is about earlier-" she began moving towards him.

Grimmjow motioned for the driver to halt the car.

"It's just a car," he laughed. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something".

"Oh?"

"Yeah... Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah... Why?" She looked nervous.

Grimmjow rifled through his bag, until he found his notebook. Quickly he scrawled the number and tore the sheet out.

"Call me," he winked, as she stared blankly at the page in her hand.

**Author's Note:** Mmm I'd call Grimmjow ;) I will admit the characters are being abused by my brain but they damn well enjoy it! :D Reviews please :)

Much love, ZeeZee the Dreamer xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Previously-**

"_Call me," he winked, as she stared blankly at the page in her hand.

* * *

_

After dinner that night, Rukia set to work on her homework. Question needed answering, an experiment needed visual results, a conclusion had to be written and the evaluation had to be sussed out.

Spreading her papers across her bedroom desk, she set her music on low, picked up her pen and started.

* * *

With his homework left until the last moment as usual, Ichigo pulled his jacket tighter around him, he headed out in the cold air.

He hurried along through the remaining snow, until he reached a lively bar along the high street. He passed by happy revellers and headed to the back entrance, and let himself him.

Hanging his jacket on a peg, he attached his name badge to the front of his tee-shirt and proceeded to begin his shift at KUBO'S.

* * *

All the way through dinner that night, Grimmjow kept wishing his cell would vibrate and light up, and it would be her. But no, it didn't, and he was slowly becoming more and more upset.

He answered his father's questions about school, the people he'd met and just general chit chat.

He excused himself after dinner and headed upto his room. He whizzed through his homework with ease, soon finding himself bored. He took up the book by his bed, opened it and started to read.

A shrill tune sounded from his trouser pocket, distracting him from the passage he was reading. With frantic hands, he flipped it open and hit the centre button.

_"Hi Grimmjow, it's Rukia. How are you? X"_

**Author's Note:** Short chapter I know, but I think it still works :) Reviews :)

Much love, ZeeZee the Dreamer xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Previously-**

"_Hi Grimmjow, it's Rukia. How are you? X"_

_

* * *

_Morning could not come sooner for Grimmjow. He had a great smile plastered on to his face and seemed extremely cheerful, as his father had noted. Grimmjow shrugged it off as having a good night's sleep, packed his bag and headed out to the waiting car.

The drive seemed so much faster without the snow, which had melted overnight. He'd finally figured out how to hook up his (brand new) iPod to the stereo and was quite content, listening to his music, and thinking about-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The car jolted forward and stopped. The driver climbed out and started berating the figure in front of the car.

Grimmjow unwound the window, stuck his head out of the and his jaw dropped. Quickly, he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out, heading to the driver. He put his hand on his arm and pulled him away.

"Rukia! Hi!"

"Grim-Grimmjow? Oh Gods, I'm sorry! Again!"

He looked her up and down. He shouldn't be eyeing her up like this, but she was damn good looking in her uniform, if a little nervous due to the angry driver.

"Fancy a ride to school?" he asked, jerking his thumb to the open car door.

"Erm..."

"It's the least we can do. Come on". He held out his hand.

She stared blankly at it.

"It's a hand, not a shark!"

Finally, she slipped her small hand into his.

* * *

The drive to school made a change from the walk, which usually turned into a run. It was a nice enough car, a little bit like Byakuya's which he had been given by the company (he was, to Rukia's delight, head of the Chappy the rabbit franchise) but more roomy. The music was definitely a good choice. And the company wasn't bad either, she had to admit.

When the car rolled up to the gates, Rukia slid out and turned to the driver.

"Thank you, Mr-"

"Starrk. Coyote Starrk," he stated. "Good day to you, Miss Kuchiki. Good day, Mr Jaegerjaquez".

The car revved once and pulled away up the street.

"Don't worry, he's never been exactly nice," laughed Grimmjow and the pair headed inside.

"So..."

"So what?"

"How long have you and Ichigo been going out?" he asked, shuffling his feet slightly.

Rukia blushed and had no idea why.

"Just over a month. I mean, he was the original jerk around here, always calling me 'Midget' and stuff-"

"Well you are short!" Grimmjow laughed, and rubbed his arm where she playfully punched him.

"No he was a jerk and then these two guys started bullying me. He stuck up for me and we agreed to be friends. Then, just into December, he asked me out," she said simply and headed into the classroom.

"Speak of the Devil," said Grimmjow and there perched on his desk was Ichigo, looking dog tired.

"Shinji over works you!" she admonished as she gave him a chaste kiss.

"It was so busy last night, that's all," Ichigo sighed and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

According to the class' timetable, they would be taking Drama with Mr Urahara now. The class collected their belongings again and headed off. Many of the boys looked thoroughly bored as they waited outside the room, yet the girls were all of a flutter. Drama was a great subject to take here at the school and they were lucky to have Mr Urahara- he was something of a celebrity after having one of his plays broadcast onto the television. But all the fame went to his head, and he settled back into teaching.

The door flung open and a dusty blonde headed man popped his head out, holding out a striped folding fan.

"Welcome students! Please enter and we shall begin!"

The girls started pushing their way in and the boys slouched behind jostling each other, mimicking the tutor's attitude.

Mr Urahara was in fine form. He was in a dark green suit with an open white shirt and as usual the famous clogs were on his feet. A green and white striped hat sat on his desk.

"Well beautiful guys and girls, this term I have most exciting news! The principal has given me permission to be in charge of the annual school play and I hope that some of you decide to participate. And I've chosen a not a play- but a musical! While England talks of Dorothy and those silly red slippers, we shall prove to be bigger and better. We'll show them how it all began with our production of _WICKED!_"

A great noise surrounded the room. Even the boys looked surprised and pleased at the choice.

"So how many of you will be auditioning?"

A great chorus of voices rang out.

Mr Urahara handed out a few stapled sheets and asked them to rehearse the short segment he had prepared.

Rukia greedily began reading Elphaba's lines. She would love to act on the stage. This year would be here first year at auditioning and she was so excited! This was one of her favourite musicals and she would not let Mr Urahara down. Not one bit.

Rukia organized herself, Grimmjow and Ichigo into roles. Grimmjow said he would eagerly take a role and so she gave him Doctor Dillamond's lines. Ichigo however, settled for Galinda's lines- a female role.

Their turn came. Grimmjow performed his lines with great passion and distaste, Ichigo stumbled here and there but Rukia was perfection.

When the class was over, Mr Urahara said, "You've all worked so hard. I couldn't be more proud. The cast list will be up on Friday. Good luck! Class dismissed!"

**Author's Note:** I realise I may have skimmed over the audition but I promise it gets better! Review please :)

Much love, ZeeZee the Dreamer xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Apologies for not updating last night, I was babysitting for the sweetest little ones :) (My niece and nephew) So updating for yesterday now. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

**Previously-**

_When the class was over, Mr Urahara said, "You've all worked so hard. I couldn't be more proud. The cast list will be up on Friday! Good luck! Class dismissed!"_

_

* * *

_The rest of the week was a blur. A strange, stressful surreal blur. Rukia kept misplacing her things, her appetite was off and her nerves were in tatters. Her schoolwork was slipping and her homework was usually rushed and muddled. She would burst into tears at mealtimes with her brother. She and Ichigo would argue more than often, about her schoolwork and his afterschool job at the bar. She kept away from Grimmjow. She wouldn't answer her calls and her text messages seemed distant. All because of this stupid cast list!

Friday morning was the worst. Grimmjow's car pulled up at the Kuchiki household with Ichigo already inside, as usual. The three had decided that this way, they would all arrive together on school days.

Grimmjow had already decided that no matter what, he was throwing a party. Everyone in class was invited and his father had surprisingly agreed. After this week, it was what everyone needed. Especially, the raven haired girl who seemed to taught him by venturing into his dreams...

When Ichigo knocked on the door, Rukia didn't come running out. Instead her brother answered, with a stern face. When Ichigo returned to the car, he reported the news.

"She's already at school," he said solemnly.

"Starrk! Get us to school. Now!" Grimmjow commanded and the two sat in silence as the car sped off to the school.

When they arrived, the first thing they saw was Rukia, sat on the outside steps leading inwards, her arms around her knees, her head bent low.

"Do you think-"

"What do you-"

Abandoning thought, they slung their bags on their shoulders and ran toward her. Panting, they stood in front of her crouched figure, trying to get some air back into their bodies.

"I haven't dared look yet," she whispered and looked up sadly.

Ichigo knelt to her side and cupped her face.

"Let's go," he whispered.

Both boys gripped her hands and together they made their way to the drama room where great excitement was building.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes wavered to the ginger haired buxom babe who was happily jumping around with great glee. Orihime was something. She had been in the bar with Tatsuki and Chizuru quite a few nights now and it more than pleased him to see her. She seemed to have a drink (always one cup of sake, nothing more, nothing less) and a dance (she always requested "T'en va "pas by Elsa) and a nice friendly, if sometimes flirtatious, talk. Ichigo found that with her there, the nights were bearable.

She was better company than Rukia at any rate. He did love her, but she was just too... He sighed. She seemed so distant. It was hard to believe a play could cause this much pain for her. Either that, or she just wasn't interested in him anymore. And he had always suspected that her brother didn't really like him (whenever he came over to the house Byakuya insisted on calling him "Kurosaki" like he was just an insolent schoolboy).

He glanced at Rukia now. She was shivering inside the warmth and he noticed Grimmjow had his arm around her, soothing her. Hmm...

"Hey Orihime! How did you do?" he asked, turning away from his girlfriend.

"I'm just so happy Ichigo! I'm going to be Galinda! I'm the Witch of the North!" she grinned and hugged him.

He hugged her back tightly.

"I knew you could do it! So... are you going to Grimmjow's party later?" he asked.

"Well Tatsuki's going, so I'm going too," she beamed.

"I'll see you there," he smiled, his eyes twinkling as a shrill cry sounded behind him.

* * *

"There are no small parts. Only small actors," his voice soothed in her ear. It was warm and heartfelt. She turned to him and smiled.

Nervously, she made her way through the crowd.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," she chanted under her breath as she scanned the list.

She wasn't scanning for long and let out a squeal of delight:

WICKED! A KARAKURA PRODUCTION

CAST LIST

GALINDA – ORIHIME INOUE

ELPHABA – RUKIA KUCHIKI

NESSAROSE – TATSUKI ARISAWA

FIYERO – GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ

BOQ – KEIGO ASANO

MADAME MORRIBLE – RYO KUNIEDA

DOCTOR DILLAMOND – MIZUIRO KOJIMA

THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ – URYU ISHIDA

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews so far :) And Meow Mix, it was all due to the script, not me being cruel aha!

Will update soon guys! Love you all, xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Previously-**

_WICKED! A KARAKURA PRODUCTION_

_CAST LIST_

_GALINDA – ORIHIME INOUE_

_ELPHABA – RUKIA KUCHIKI_

_NESSAROSE – TATSUKI ARISAWA_

_FIYERO – GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ_

_BOQ – KEIGO ASANO_

_MADAME MORRIBLE – RYO KUNIEDA_

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND – MIZUIRO KOJIMA_

_THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ – URYU ISHIDA_

_

* * *

_Grimmjow's house was huge. For Karakura Town, it was stately and grand, almost rivalling the Kuchiki home. Tall and white, it stood out. The vast spacious rooms were soon filled with excited students, eating, drinking or dancing.

But she still hadn't arrived yet.

Ichigo was already here, sat on one of the many white sofa's, talking to that Orihime girl. The one who was in the musical- the one Fiyero would have originally married. She was giggling and blushing all over him- a sickening sight if there ever was one.

Grimmjow sighed and took a swig of his drink. Ok, he knew Ichigo and Rukia had hit a bit of a rough patch, but he should not be behaving like this! As far as he knew, they hadn't broken up.

* * *

"I want you home by eleven. No alcohol, at all. Drugs are out the question. Don't do anything with the Kurosaki boy. No excuses."

"Yes brother".

The Kuchiki car had stopped just outside of the address Grimmjow had given her, but Rukia was still sadly having the big brother talk.

"Rukia, I'd just like to say I'm proud of you. You will make a remarkable Elphaba!" He reached across and took her hand. "Hisana would be proud".

Rukia smiled.

"Go on then. Enjoy the party. You look a million yen".

* * *

His heart lit up and gave a great leap when he opened the door and there she was.

She had tied her hair back, but her loose black bang still hung, stubborn as ever. A white peony was pinned to the side, just near her dainty ear. She didn't need make up- she was beautiful without it, anyone could see that. She wore a knee-length red mandarin dress, with plain white sandals on her feet.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hi! You look- well- wow!"

"Thanks," she said, a blush to rival her dress spreading across her cheeks. "Can I come in?"

He stepped aside to let her pass. Following the sound of music, they headed to the main room, wherein the doorway, two men stood in conversation, watching the ongoing parties.

They turned at the sight of the approaching figures. One man had silvery hair, with a wide beaming smile. The other was a brunette, with dark eyes to match.

"Ah, who do we have here?" the brunette asked.

"Dad, Uncle Gin, this is Rukia Kuchiki, a friend from my class. Rukia, this is-"

"Sosuke Aizen, Grimmjow's foster father. This is my associate and Grimmjow's uncle, Gin Ichimaru. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kuchiki". Aizen held out a hand, and took Rukia's, kissing it lightly. Gin did the same.

"I hope you enjoy the party," Aizen smiled. "If you'll excuse us, we have business to attend to".

Grimmjow led her through to the living room, which in his absence had been filled with bright neon lights of different colours.

"Sorry about them," he apologized.

"It's ok. I didn't know you were fostered".

"Sort of adopted, it's kinda complex. I'll tell you some other time," he grinned. She grinned back.

What was a smile turned to a grimace as Rukia noticed a pair of students she knew quite well. They were dancing extremely close and she could hardly believe her eyes when she saw their lips meet and become locked in a kiss of passion.

Rukia turned tail, pushed past a protesting Grimmjow and ran from the house, tears falling hot and heavy.

* * *

He didn't get a chance to speak to her. She was gone. Gone like a cherry blossom in the fierce autumn wind.

Ichigo hadn't noticed- he was still busy canoodling with that, no better word for it, woman.

Grimmjow stormed over, grabbed a fistful of orange hair and yanked them apart roughly. Bringing him to face him directly, Grimmjow brought his fist back and smashed it straight into the strawberry's jaw, creating a great deal of screams from the girls and chants of "Fight! Fight!" from the boys.

Ichigo fell back onto the black carpet with a tremendous thud. Looking up blearily, he saw the blue haired figure lean in.

"Party's over. Get out!" the blue haired boy hissed through gritted teeth.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You heard," Grimmjow spat.

"What are you on about?" Ichigo asked, pulling himself up, and reaching for Orihime's hand.

"You kissed that woman in plain view of Rukia. Didn't you stop to consider anything, you little fuck up?"

"R-Rukia?"

"Now you remember her!"

"Where is she?"

"She ran when she saw you stick your fucking tongue down her fucking throat! The party is over! Get the fuck out of this house! All of you! Now!"

**Author's Note:** Hi this is yet again another update. Hope you're enjoying it :) Reviews are welcome :)

Much love, ZeeZee the Dreamer xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Previously-**

"_She ran when she saw you stick your fucking tongue down her fucking throat! The party is over! Get the fuck out of this house! All of you! Now!"_

_

* * *

_She ran as fast as she could, her little legs pumping fast. Her tears still fell, crashing around her, as well as her whole world.

The one person she had let get close to her had ripped her in half, stamped on her and completely shattered her, leaving her in a tattered mess of pain and tears.

She caught her foot on an overlarge pebble and went soaring along the pavement. Her dress became dirty and her knees were scuffed. She sunk to the ground and carried on crying.

A passing car beeped at her and she looked up. Wiping her tears with a fist, she pulled herself to her feet and tried to take in her surroundings.

A well lit street was scattered with life here and there. A few restaurants were competing for service and the neon lights of other businesses twinkled here and there. Noticing a bench opposite some tall iron gates, she dragged her feet and her heart to slump onto the seat.

She had just sat down when a loud piece of music burst out of her dress pocket, startling her.

She flicked the lid of her cell phone up and saw the name 'ICHIGO X' flashing. She slammed it down and refused to answer to that heartless, callous, bastard! Twice more he tried calling, but she still wouldn't answer.

Two text messages popped up. Sighing, she clicked the first:

_"Answer plz. We need 2 tlk. Ichi x_

The next surprised her outright:

"_Rukia! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean 4 this 2 happen. I hope u r ok. Call me if u want. Orihime. Xxx"_

She laughed ironically and made to turn her cell off. An incoming call startled her as made to hit the button which would turn it off. Her eyes flickered up and down the street, and hesitantly clicked the green call button.

"Hello," she said, her voice a little muffled.

"Rukia! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Grimmjow..."

She relapsed into throbbing tears.

"Rukia, please talk to me. I'm worried about you!"

Worried about her? Why would Grimmjow be worried about her?

"I'm..." She glanced up and down the street, until she noticed a hanging signpost. "I'm at the Shiba Park".

"That isn't far from here. Look, the party's all over. Everyone's gone. Do you want to come back here? Talk or something? Or I can get Starrk to pick you up and take you home or-"

"Grimmjow, can we just talk or something?"

"I'll get the car to-"

"No. Erm..." Her eyes caught the sign again. "Meet me at the park? Go for a walk. I just need some air, I need to think, I need..." She sighed. "I need a friend".

"I'll be there in five".

* * *

When he reached the park, the air was cold. The clouds were heavy and it looked increasingly like rain out there.

She was still sat upon the bench, shivering in the night air. As he approached her, he couldn't help but notice how torn up she was. He would give anything to cheer her up. Gently, he touched her arm as he sank onto the bench beside her.

"Hi," he said softly.

She looked up through her wet eyelashes and he found himself being squeezed tightly by her small arms.

"Rukia, let go. I'm dying," he joked and he pulled her away.

He watched as the small sparkle that was alight in her eyes faded away and he realised that all he wanted to do right then was hold her close and as tightly as she had held him. He wanted to tell her that there was plenty more fish in the sea. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to make everything better.

He kissed her.

**Author's Note:** Short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry for that, but this was an update before I headed off to work.

This chapter is dedicated to _**Firisu **_:) Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Much love, ZeeZee the Dreamer xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** After a rather stressful day at work last night, ideas floated down. I'm aiming at uploading two chapters a day so all good :)

Thanks for everyone who's reviewed :)

**Chapter Nine**

**Previously-**

_He watched as the small sparkle that was alight in her eyes faded away and he realised that all he wanted to do right then was hold her close and as tightly as she had held him. He wanted to tell her that there was plenty more fish in the sea. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to make everything better._

_He kissed her._

_

* * *

_Morning light streamed into Rukia's bedroom and she moved deeper within the quilts. So warm, so comfortable, so-

A loud blaring of music and strangled vocals burst from her cell phone and she groaned as she let her hand out from under the quilt, and groped around until it hit her beside cabinet and eventually closed around her cell phone.

"Hello," she groaned into the speaker, not even bothering to register who it was that was calling.

"Hi," she heard Grimmjow's voice reply. "You alright?"

"No. You woke me up," she answered and chuckled to herself.

"I'm sorry. Just wondered how you were".

"Grimmjow, I'm fine, ok? What about you?" she asked, turning on her side and poking her head out from under the quilt.

"I'm great. I... Err..."

"Err what?"

She wriggled out of the quilt and stretched her small legs.

"Do you... I don't know... Wanna hang out today or something?" She didn't miss the apprehension in his voice. Yet she couldn't resist a smile. He had come to her in her hour of need and held her close in silence, after a kiss that was out of the blue and so stimulating to her senses.

"Sure".

"Great! Well I'm outside now-"

"Grimmjow!" she admonished and headed to the window. Unlatching it, she leant out and saw him leaning against a shiny silver and red bicycle. She clicked the off button and called his name. He looked so handsome the sun reflecting from his blue hair and sparkling eyes.

"Let me get sorted alright. Just knock and my brother will see you in, alright?"

"He won't be mad, will he?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Shouldn't be. And why would he? He doesn't want to murder you!" She paused, then laughed again. "He only wants to murder Ichigo! See you soon".

And she pulled the window shut, immediately heading for the en suite shower room.

* * *

Grimmjow swallowed his pride and knocked sharply upon the door. He didn't have to wait long before a tall, stern looking, powerful bodied, black haired man wrenched it open, wearing a pale blue tank top and black sweat pants.

"Yes?" he asked, as if staring down a door-to-door salesman.

"Hello... Err... I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Rukia's friend from school".

"Ah yes, I've heard about you Mr Jaegerjaquez. You were there when that bastard decided to... commit an adulterous sin". He watched as the elder Kuchiki's grey eyes shifted angrily. "What may I do for you?"

"I'm here to call on for her. We're going spend the day together. She said to come in..."

"Then I guess you can come in. I'm Byakuya, by the way".

The elder Kuchiki stepped aside to let Grimmjow in and it was in that brief passing instant that Grimmjow noticed the family resemblance- the long dark hair, the eyes full of pain, the tall proud exterior, which encased a vulnerable interior.

Grimmjow stood in the hall, amazed at the pure beauty and class of the place. It was like a museum in places, with samurai swords protected by glass boxes. On a side table was a pale pink flowerpot, in which held a majestic ochre coloured orchid. Three silver photo-frames were stood in a neat arrangement.

Grimmjow edged nearer and looked at the first. In the left hand frame, there was Byakuya. He was stood straight and proud, wearing a smart suit and a weak smile on his face, surrounded by falling cherry blossoms, in what looked like an elegant garden. He had a diploma in his hand. Underneath was a caption engraved into the frame:

_Byakuya Kuchiki: Senbonzakura_

In the middle frame, was what at first he thought to be Rukia. It looked just like her but the face was longer with age. The black hair hung about her face in waves and she was smiling into the sun that was beating down upon her, a wide smile on her pale face. She wore a light blue dress that swirled around her ankles. Underneath was a caption engraved into the frame:

_Hisana Kuchiki: Remembered always _

In the last frame, was a very familiar figure. Here was Rukia. Her hair was pinned back with a large cherry blossom clip and her violet eyes were hypnotic. Her smile was entrancing. The sun beat down upon her in the shot. Wearing a white and blue checked shirt and denim shorts, she was perched on the side of a water fountain. Underneath was a caption engraved into the frame:

_Rukia Kuchiki: White Ripple_

Grimmjow felt eyes in the back of his head and he turned to face Byakuya.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he grinned sheepishly.

Shaking his head, Byakuya headed into a shining room, and sighing Grimmjow followed. He was in a kitchen and the older man was filling a blender with fruit, while some pointless television advert blared loudly. On the bare table top, was a kendo shinai.

"You're learning kendo?" Grimmjow asked, nodding toward the shinai.

Byakuya nodded. Grimmjow watched as he held the lid onto the blender's lid, hit a button and gave it a whirr, drinking it down in one when it was done.

He smacked his lips and reached for the shinai. He held it to his forehead and moved to stand in front of Grimmjow.

"To mould the mind and body. To cultivate a vigorous spirit, And through correct and rigid training, To strive for improvement in the art of Kendo-"

"To hold in esteem human courtesy and honour. To associate with others with sincerity. And to forever pursue the cultivation of oneself-"

"Thus will one be able: To love ones country and society; To contribute to the development of culture; And to promote peace and prosperity!"

The men looked at each other and began laughing.

* * *

Rukia was shocked as she entered the kitchen, freshly dressed in a comfy hooded yellow top and ankle length black leggings. The two men were laughing at something and when she noticed the shinai in her brother's hands she knew why.

"Didn't know you were a kendo fan, Grimmjow?" she commented.

She watched the younger turn his face towards hers and his eyes sparkled.

"Yeah I am," he grinned. "So what do you fancy doing today?"

"I dunno," she shrugged and headed to the fridge, taking a small orange juice carton from the door slot and shutting it with her hip.

"Just don't go near that Kurosaki boy, I'm sure you won't!" her brother warned and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back around six". And off he went, slamming the door behind him.

"So..." Rukia leant on the table-top and pierced her carton. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" he asked, straight back.

The burst into fits of giggles. Rukia laughed so much, tears of happiness spilled from the corners of her eyes.

"I wanna..."she thought for a moment and her stomach rumbled, making a decision. "I wanna make cookies," she said childishly, and pouted.

"Well I don't know how but let's make cookies!" he laughed back.

She made to move across the kitchen, but hands settled on her waist and pulled her into him. She cuddled into his warm chest and smiled to herself. He had been a good friend, yes, but she imagined him to be an even better boyfriend. She smiled, a wide and true smile, and his lips made contact with hers.

**Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoyed the fluffy-ness here :) Point of interest, the photos' and flowers have been lifted from my living room. We do have my mum's ochre orchid in a pink pot, but the photos' are different. On the left is my older sister, the right is my older brother, and me being the youngest is in the middle :)

Reviews are welcome :) Much love, ZeeZee the Dreamer xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Heart attack averted. While editing this chapter, I was watching Outnumbered on SurfTheChannel when my computer went insane, all because my dragon pendant caught the laptop! Thought I had lost this! :'(

Luckily I hadn't so be thankful for an update!

**Chapter Ten**

**Previously-**

_She made to move across the kitchen, but hands settled on her waist and pulled her into him. She cuddled into his warm chest and smiled to herself. He had been a good friend, yes, but she imagined him to be an even better boyfriend. She smiled, a wide and true smile, and his lips made contact with hers._

_

* * *

_As soon as Rukia and Grimmjow entered the classroom on the bright and sunny Monday morning, it wasn't long before gossip started to float by. Supposedly, the newly formed couple had been having an affair since Grimmjow started the school and Ichigo had broken up with her on Friday at the party, after finding out.

Naturally, nobody believed the truth, which was that Ichigo had been cheating on her, and that Grimmjow had taken the infidelity into his own hands.

Rukia held her Kuchiki pride high and brushed them off. She settled into her seat, ignoring Ichigo's hisses of hate in her ear, and Grimmjow's soothing words of, "Ignore them". Opening her textbook, she started to read the chapter, muttering the printed words under her breath. She started to answer a practise question and had just started to write her answer, when a scrunched up piece of paper hit her on her raven head,

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it:

_YoUr A LiTtLe WhOrE, RuKiA KuChIkI_

Tears pricked her eyes and she distinctly heard Ichigo laugh beside her.

* * *

The first rehearsal of _Wicked_ was scheduled for that afternoon after school, and it was a very subdued Rukia who entered the gymnasium from the girls' changing rooms wearing a white tank top and baggy black sweats.

Mr Urahara was in fine form, having them warm up first their voices, followed by their bodies, before launching them into a first run through.

The rumours of Rukia and Grimmjow's so called "affair" had died out surprisingly early for a high school rumour. It wasn't long before the group were laughing and joking as if nothing at all had happened. Rukia even found herself smiling at Orihime as she heaved her bag onto her arm and headed outside.

"I'll drop you off, yeah?" asked Grimmjow, his face still flushed from the rehearsal.

"Sure," Rukia said, and gently blew the air from her mouth upwards on her face, as if it would cool her down.

* * *

He watched her sway into the house, swinging her hips. She paused at the door and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and indicated to Starrk to drive on home.

As Grimmjow entered his home, all he began to think of all the things he needed: a nice cold shower, some clean clothes, perhaps something to eat, his homework out the way, a nice long chat with his Rukia on the phone and then some chill out time with his book.

His mouth hung open as he noticed a figure on the step, a suitcase at his feet.

The figure was pale, almost an albino, with startling green eyes, which had been outlined with black kohl eyeliner. Black hair hung around the shoulders, perfectly straightened, almost like a girl. The clothes the figure was wearing were skin-tight- a black t-shirt with the words _Twilight _emblazoned across the front in white spiked letters and tight black and white striped jeans- compared to Grimmjow's baggy navy sports set. On the figure's feet, were baseball boots. Whoever it was, it was even accessorising, with a sweat band, a red beaded bracelet and a black spiked dog collar.

Grimmjow took a double take before he realized it was a boy.

"Hi Grimmjow," the figure said. "I'm Ulquiorra, Uncle Gin's son, meaning I'm your cousin. Nice to meet you".

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger! Need I say more?

You know the drill ;) Review!

Much love, ZeeZee the Dreamer xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies for the slow update but I've had so much going on, I ahven't had time to do anything, let alone think and write.**

**This is dedicated to everyone who has reviewded, favourited or alerted this story, or me as an author.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Previously-**

"_Hi Grimmjow," the figure said. "I'm Ulquiorra, Uncle Gin's son, meaning I'm your cousin. Nice to meet you"._

_

* * *

_Dinner that night was a subdued affair. The news was new to Grimmjow that his Uncle Gin would be moving in with them, ("for work reasons") resulting in the new addition to the "family", Ulquiorra.

After dinner, Grimmjow stayed in his room, his phone attached to his ear, talking to Rukia, his homework spread out in front of him, music playing faintly in the background.

"I honestly thought he was a girl! He looks like one! And, he's so quiet. Like a little mouse. And all the way through dinner he was picking at it, like a child. I reckon he's a fussy eater".

"Well maybe he is?"

"What? A mouse? A girl?" Grimmjow asked, laughing as he rubbed his chin with the eraser at the end of his pencil.

"A fussy eater, you idiot! Have you said that when John says, 'Oh, Elizabeth, your justice would freeze beer', that it is a reflection on how Miller has portrayed her to be a cold woman?" she asked.

"Maybe he is fussy, but I don't know... Oh I said it was a mark of her character. Same thing, isn't it?"

"I'd say so yeah".

He sighed as he made a mark on his English text book, nodding his head to the steady drumbeat.

"So... when do I meet him?" he heard her ask.

"I don't know-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Listen I'll call you in a bit ok. I gotta go. I love you!" he said, his voice rising excitedly as he told her he loved her.

"I love you too! Bye!"

His heart skipped a beat. Then he shook his head and said, "See you!"

He had just hung up when the door was opened. His Uncle Gin peered his head around the door, the wide, yet creepy smile on his face.

"Ah Grimmjow! May I come in?"

"Yeah sure". Grimmjow closed the book.

"Ah what are you reading?" Gin asked, peering at the cover.

"It's for school-"

"Ah that's what I need to talk to you about! Would you ever so kindly take Ulquiorra with you? He's been enrolled today, he just needs a buddy. Someone for him to talk to!" Gin's smile grew wider.

"Er-"

"Perfect. Starrk will take you and Ulquiorra to school in the morning and bring you back!"

"I have rehearsal after school though!"

"Then you can take him with you. Simple! Night!" Gin grinned.

As the door closed, Grimmjow hurled his book at the door in anger.

* * *

Ulquiorra finished pinning his posters on the plain white wall and stepped back to admire his handiwork, brushing his hair from his eyes. He gave a small smile as his eyes travelled up and down along his favourite piece of artwork that was hung up next to the bed.

It depicted a pale, black long haired woman bathing in a pool of red blood. She had a black wreath of roses around her head and her dark eyes were piercing, tinged underneath with red, almost like she was sleep deprived. Blood was splashed up her body and trailed from her lips.

He shifted his jeans that were tighter around his crotch area, and lay down upon his single bed, staring up at the plain, boring ceiling.

He was sure school would be interesting tomorrow...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Previously-**

_He was sure school would be interesting tomorrow..._

_

* * *

_They say first impressions stay with us forever. Rukia was sure that her first impression of Ulquiorra would stay with her forever.

His too tight uniform left nothing to the imagination. With a fit, obviously toned stomach, and long, lean legs, he was good looking. He wasn't as good looking as her Grimmjow, she reminded herself. Yet, she couldn't stop herself taking peeks at him (along with most of the girls) every so often.

He was quiet and kept himself to himself for the duration of the day, his head bent low into textbooks, pens rolling across paper, barely making conversation with Grimmjow or Rukia.

Rehearsals rolled around after an interesting game of dodge ball in Gym. Rukia felt a surge of satisfaction as she hit the retreating Ichigo in the back of his head.

Rukia emerged onto the stage, still clad in her sports kit, and began performing with as much heart as she could muster, yet still her eyes slowly drifted over to the skulking pale figure. He was watching her, almost as much as she was watching him, with his elbow on the edge of the stage.

Shaking her head, she got down to work transforming her into Elphaba.

"What? What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child!" she exploded staring at each "student" with wide eyes and pointing a finger every so often.

* * *

The warmth of the water rushed over her body and she lent her forehead against the cold wall, her eyes closed.

She was relieved to be home, thankful for the shower, pleased that rehearsals were going well, apart from the fact that she would end them dripping in sweat.

A blast of music sounded from the next room and she realised her cell phone was ringing. She hit the power button and leaped from the shower, wrapping herself in a white fluffy towel and calling, "I'm coming!" as if the phone could actually reply.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Rukia? You ok?"

She smiled to herself. "Sorry, I was in the shower".

"Damn, can I come join you?" came Grimmjow's laugh.

"Not today," she laughed. "What's up?"

Silence sounded and she heard Grimmjow give a small cough.

"Would you come over to ours for dinner tonight?"

"Erm..." She paused and ran a hand through her wet hair. "I'd have to ask Byakuya. Can I ring you back soon?"

"Sure. Enjoy your shower and we'll speak soon then. I love you".

"I love you too," she said sweetly back.

* * *

Rukia wrung her fingers nervously in her lap. At the beginning of the evening, she had been seated at the fine dining room, between her Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. She tried to keep her attention focused on Grimmjow, but occasionally she found herself immersed in a conversation Ulquiorra. He was a talker when he got going, especially about music and art.

She glanced down at her black jeans and adjusted the bottom of her long white top. She hoped she still looked nice and presentable.

Dinner had been quite lovely. A miso soup to start, followed by a teriyaki chicken and a sweet plum shaved ice. Dessert had always been her favourite and this was no different: it was quite delicious and everyone had a different flavour. Her pale lips became a bright shade, as the taste of sweet plum rolled over her tongue.

She nodded her head at her hosts. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious," she said.

The white haired Gin smiled wide. "It was our pleasure, Miss Kuchiki".

A short beep of a car horn sounded and she sighed.

"I'm so sorry, but that's my brother. I've got to go. Thank you once again for the meal". She rose from the table and made to leave, as did both males by her side.

Tension crackled until Ulquiorra stepped aside and Grimmjow took Rukia's elbow and escorted her to the car.

"Sorry about that," he sighed.

"It's fine. I had a nice time. I'll ring you later, ok?" She kissed his gentle lips and he smiled when they parted.

"Mmm sweet plum," he laughed, as he held open the door and inclined his head to Byakuya.

He watched as the car rolled out of sight, his hand still raised in a farewell gesture.

"Rukia," he whispered under his breath and smiled to himself. He was so in love with her, it hurt him to stay away from her.

He heard footsteps approaching him and he looked up to notice a tall figure stalking toward him. The figure's head was bent, a curtain of hair obscuring the face. It wore a long coat, which billowed in the breeze.

"Hello?" Grimmjow said uncertainly, as the figure stopped in front of him.

The figure did not respond.

"Are you ok? Can I help you with something?" Grimmjow took a step forward.

"Pray," the figure said, and drew a long blade from within his coat. Grimmjow's eyes flew open and stepped backward in alarm.

The figure was too quick. He took one step forward, and with a great thrust forward, the blade impaled Grimmjow's body.

Grimmjow gasped. Without thinking, he held onto the blade, attempting to push it out of his body, to remove the obstruction from him, but the figure was stronger and held it firmly in place, making more blood splash up the blade.

The figure watched as Grimmjow's face turned pale and his grip turned weaker. He pushed his foot into Grimmjow's abdomen and smiled as blood sprayed over the ground.

"Why? Who?" Grimmjow managed to get out.

The figure sighed. "You're still an irritation of mine- but now for an entirely different reason. You're boring!"

"Nnoitra?"

The figure smirked and turned away, sheathing the sword in his coat, leaving Grimmjow to die on the pavement. He would take his time to die- he could still hear the gasps for breath and a plea for help.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's losers who keep on going even though they know they can't win!" Nnoitra said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

**Questions are welcome for a special interview with Rukia, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra :) Inbox me your questions :) xx  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys, it's finally here! Had so much going on, I haven't had chance to do any writing. So here is the long awaited thirteenth chapter. Sorry for the delay and I'm sorry if it's rubbish, but I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Previously-**

"_If there's one thing I can't stand, it's losers who keep on going even though they know they can't win!__" Nnoitra said to himself._

The beeping of the machines still resounded in her ears even as she sat in the hospital canteen. Rukia's pale hands clutched at the Styrofoam cup of (now cold) coffee as if it were a life preserver.

She knew people had been staring at her as soon as she had arrived at the hospital but at the moment it didn't matter. Nothing mattered- not her hair that was stuck up like a birds nest, or the smudges of mascara that had dragged themselves along her skin as she cried. All that mattered as that Grimmjow got better.

Got better. More like, survived. The attack had been brutal and deliberate, she was so sure of it. All of Grimmjow's family had been convinced of it too… The only good thing was that he was stabilized and it was a clean cut. That meant according to the doctors, he would hopefully have a speedy recovery.

Grimmjow was now laid up in a white, sterilized room, attached to drips and monitors. His face was grazed, which was the least of his worries. There would be no doubt that he would have a scar from where the weapon had entered him, and he would need a blood transfusion soon. Aizen, Gin and Ulquiorra were now sat with him and the doctors. Rukia had been asked to leave.

It had happened not long after she had left, and as Byakuya kept telling her, she was lucky, lucky to be alive, and quite frankly, she was sick of hearing that.

She wished it had been her. She should be lying like that, not Grimmjow. Not-

She cried. Cried and cried and cried until it felt like tears wouldn't come.

* * *

"Come on," came Byakuya's voice, and without a word, she nestled her hand into her brothers and let him lead her away.

Byakuya sighed as he placed his bookmark in the fat novel, and heaved himself from the sofa. He had taken the day of work to stay with Rukia, and all day the phone had rung, or there were knocks on the door, disrupting her peace, and his. He was either working, or talking, or napping, or even now, reading when there'd be a tap-tap or ring-ring.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see a tall, thin, black haired boy on the doorstep, wearing a black blazer, with a white t-shirt and perhaps the tightest jeans he'd ever seen. As smartly dressed as he was, it was almost as if he had come from a funeral.

Oh god, what had happened now?

"Excuse me, but is Rukia home?" The voice was light and polite, yet there was something about it that set the small hairs on the back of his neck on end.

"Y-yes. Who are you?" Byakuya asked.

"Ulquiorra. I'm Grimmjow's step-brother". That explained everything. He now felt very foolish, yet the prickly feeling was still there.

"Oh, right, well, come in. She's upstairs. I'll go get her-"

"Oh I didn't want to disturb her. I just wanted to-"

"Byakuya!" a frail voice called from the top of the stairs.

* * *

Rukia couldn't sleep any longer. That, and the nightmares of Grimmjow lying there loosing blood and dying, were becoming terrifying. She had woken up in a sweat, but luckily without a scream.

She quickly washed her face, before she slipped on a SCANDAL tour tee shirt and a pair of clean sweats. She had taken a tablet for the headache that had started and a cold drink of water, but she still felt like she was at death's door (so to speak). She quickly tied her hair up .

Voices began to travel upstairs and she recognised both of them.

Byakuya and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra and Byakuya.

She called her brother's name, and she was shocked at how pitiful it sounded. Hoarse, deathly, unnatural.

"Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?" she asked, as she started to head downstairs.

"I wanted to talk to you, if that's ok? And I popped by the school," he said, holding up a bright badge-laden rucksack.

"Oh come on then". She stopped in her tracks and beckoned him upstairs.

"Call me, if you need anything," Byakuya called, perhaps a little nervously.

* * *

Rukia was his little sister. Okay, so he had never liked Ichigo but he hurt too when she told him about what had happened. So he didn't know Grimmjow that well, but it was awful to see how cut up she was. And now he was letting another boy into the house…

"You're an overprotective fool, Byakuya Kuchiki," he told himself, as he boiled the kettle for a hot coffee.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I aplologise for the lack of updates and that this is short. But the only problem is that I have a university course going on and it's taking a while for me to write for this and that.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Previously-**

"_You're an overprotective fool, Byakuya Kuchiki," he told himself, as he boiled the kettle for a hot coffee._

"What's happening at the hospital?" asked Rukia as soon as Ulquiorra shut her bedroom door.

"He's stable. They're going to give him stitches. The wounds not as bad as it looks according to the doctors, but dad and Aizen are still pretty cut up about it. Excuse the pun".

"It's fine. I just…" Rukia's hands started shaking and tears began to spill again.

"Hey he'll be as right as rain soon!"

She felt warm arms surround her and she let herself be pulled into the embrace.

"Come on, it'll be fine".

"I won't be fine, he's hurt. I should be there. I should be holding his hand, I should be telling him it's ok, I should be…"

Tears fell only more ferociously.

"Hey I thought you were stronger than this. Come on, smile!" Ulquiorra's hands skimmed lightly over her hair and she felt a shiver tingle along her spine.

"Why don't we go see him later?"

"I… I'd like that". She gave him a small smile and swore she could see a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll pop around later. Ok? Meantime, try and concentrate on something else. Read a funny book, watch a film with your brother, take a bath, go out shopping for a few hours… Hell even do homework!"

Rukia wiped her tears with her knuckles.

"I honestly don't know why I've gone to pieces about it. I didn't when His…" She trailed off and looked at her feet, encased in fluffy bed socks.

"Something wrong?"

"My sister died. My older sister. Her name was Hisana. She'd looked after me since our parents died. I barely knew them… I wasn't this cut up about it, but I suppose grief hits us all differently at different ages," she said delicately.

"Yeah. When you're small you just get told they went to sleep… That's what they told me about my cat-"

"You had a cat?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I just figured you more of a dog person". She let out a giggle.

"Huh? Anyway, I had this cat. Little white thing he was. Called him Huckleberry. Anyway, when he died, I got told he went to kitty heaven… Made me feel better but I always knew there wasn't a kitty heaven…"

"Aw!" She pulled him into a hug and she felt his head rest on hers.

"Yeah… Aw". He grinned to himself as he held her in his arms.

Aw indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen-**

**Previously-**

"_Yeah… Aw". He grinned to himself as he held her in his arms._

_Aw indeed._

The hospital reception board boasted that it was a clean and sterilized environment, safe from infection and welcomed everyone. Shame the same couldn't be said about the young receptionist on Grimmjow's ward…

Her tangled unwashed ginger hair was scraped back into a loose bun, and her eyeliner was smudged as if she was trying to be Goth. Her lips were heavily made up with a glossy, vibrant lip gloss. There was a hickey on her neck, which the layer of foundation failed to cover. Her breasts were strained in the tight white shirt, which had a greasy stain on the front, and a blue pattered cravat was badly knotted around her neck. She was currently absorbed in a glossy gossip magazine and mouthing the words to a song that was blasting from her personal music player.

"Yeah real clean and sterile, eh?" murmured Ulquiorra.

Rukia bit her bottom lip to stop from giggling and approached the desk, her sneakers squeaking on the floor.

"Excuse me?"

Silence greeted her. Thinking to herself, Rukia slammed a hand on the desk top, startling the young girl.

"Yeah?" As the girl, removed her headphones, Rukia could read the words 'Rangiku Matsumoto' on her badge.

"I'm here to see Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I was told he was on this ward."

"One minute." Rangiku Matsumoto put down her magazine, and began to tap away briefly on the shiny computer on the desk. "He's in room 3, just next to this station."

"Oh ok. Thanks."

Rukia and Ulquiorra turned to walk to the door when the nurse's voice came back.

"Are you family?"

Ulquiorra turned his head. "He's my cousin. This is his… girlfriend."

* * *

The private room was no more different than a bustling ward of patients, except for the obvious statement that it was private. Splashes of different shades of green brightened the white brilliance of the walls, and there was a view of a bustling market from the small curtained window. Near the window was single soft turqoise armchair. A small table on wheels, was at the foot of the bed, where it contained a plastic jug of water, a box of man sized tissues and a tatty copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_. There was an small adjacent bathroom opposite from the single bed and it was here he lay.

Grimmjow was swathed in green woollen blankets that covered his well wrapped bandages. On his torso he worre his hospital gown. An IV drip was connected to his left arm. His hair was tousled and unkempt. He had a pallid face and the only sign of life was in his eyes, that seemed to light up when Rukia entered the room.

He smiled a weak smile and looked her up and down. He was so happy to see her, if he could dance he would. She looked perfect as usual. She had tied back her hair with a purple ribbon and she had but a little bit of lilac eyeshadow on her eyes. She wore a dark pink Hello Kitty t-shirt, a pair of black tight culottes and a pair of black and white patchwork styles plimsolls. She carried her satchel with her. She raced to his bedside and kissed his lips with as much passion as she could muster.

Opening her bag, she brought out two large envelopes.

"From me and Byakuya. He hopes you're getting well".

After a while, they sat in companionable silence, fingers entwined, their heads resting together on the fat hospital pillows, glowing in their happiness. They were together, they were happy - ok so Grimmjow was injured but it didn't matter to him anymore. He had his girl with him.

"They know who did it yet?" asked a glowering Ulquiorra, as he poured himself a styrofoam cup of water.

Rukia paled slightly and Grimmjow's hand stiffened.

"Yeah," he croaked. God his throat felt horrid.

"If you know then, you have to tell the police! They'll catch the bastard and put 'im away! You'll be safer!" exclaimed Rukia.

"That's what Dad and Uncle Gin told me. They're coming with the police later-"

There was a clatter and a splash as the water jug clattered to the floor.

"Shit!"

"I'll take care of it," Rukia said, and lightly kissed Grimmjow a brief goodbye on the lips. She collected the water jug from the floor and swept from the room.

* * *

Ulquiorra moved quickly. He turned the lock on the door and headed to his cousin's bedside. Time to talk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Previously-**

_Ulquiorra moved quickly. He turned the lock on the door and headed to his cousin's bedside. Time to talk._

"Ulquiorra, what are you doing? Unlock it, please".

"Thought we could have a little chat. In private. Just me and you, cuz".

"Can't you say it in front of Rukia?"

"To put it simply, no, I can't. Like I said, just you and me".

…

"So… you know who fucked up?"

"Yes".

"You going to tell me?"

"It was Nnoitra".

"You're half-right at the least! Anyway, how do you know Nnoitra?"

"He used to be in my old school. He was a bully. Used to start fights for the fun of it. Never did like me, for some reason. And what do you mean, I'm half-right?"

"Nnoitra is only a puppet, his strings being pulled by known forces".

"Puppets? Known forces? Ulquiorra, what are you on about? Are you feeling ok?"

"I told him to do it. I told him to stab you. Stab you hard and quick. You should be dead, but poor Dad and Uncle Aizen found you. Pity".

"Ulquiorra-"

"Nnoitra is my best friend. He'd do anything for me. Especially if it means my happiness".

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I don't like you. You walk around that house like you own it because you got adopted into the family before me. You're arrogant with that repulsive swagger of yours. You're smarter than me, always top of the class, like the swot you are. You have Rukia, the most beautiful creature known to human kind. Face it, it's plain and simple. I hate you. Actually, hate isn't a strong enough word for what I feel towards you!"

"Ulquiorra-"

"Don't Ulquiorra me! I wish you were dead!"

**Author's Note:  
**So that's at least two chapters in one day, so I'm asking you lovely readers to review please :)  
I know I'm being mean with these characters and that isn't how they act but they are at my mercy so tough luck!  
**Much love, ZeeZee the Dreamer xoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear readers,**

**Yes I know it has been a while since I've updated but there has been so much going on. I'm working on ym own fiction projects, but of course, I'm edging back into fanfiction, after a certain lovely boy encouraged me to keep with the fanfiction. It's a break and I won't have to worry about getting grades for it. So yes. Thanks for those who have bothered to read this, and of course, you can always PM me, if you need and/or want to. ANYWAY... On with the show!Love ZeeZee the Dreamer xxx 3 xxx**

* * *

**Seventeen**

**Previously -**

"_Don't Ulquiorra me! I wish you were dead!"_

The walk home from the hospital was a quiet one. The wind whistled around her and she buried her hands deep into the pockets of her hoody. Leaves danced across the tops of her sneakers, and occasionally they attached themselves to her jeans. Rukia kept her head down and focused solely on what she had previously heard.

_I wish you were dead._

_I wish you were dead._

_I wish you were dead._

It was like a mantra running through her head. And she couldn't believe that it was Ulquiorra that had said that. He seemed so nice, talking about his cat, Huckleberry. How could a quiet person like him, be capable of such cruelties? But the fact still remained that he had basically ordered an assassination on Grimmjow's life…

It chilled her to the bone, to know that she was walking with a murderer. A murderer! Small hairs rose on her arms and it wasn't long before her knees began shaking as they stood outside the door to her home.

Ulquiorra's voice was light, almost… fluffy. There was no better word for it. He made small jokes and quoted the play, in an almost natural way.

"Will you be back at school tomorrow?" he asked her, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Maybe," was her reply as she moved backwards, nearly hitting the door.

"Oh well, I can get Starrk to pick you up with me, if you want?"

"I'll walk."

"Are you alright Rukia? I know it must have been pretty shocking to see him like that but-"

"I'm fine. I have to go now. Thank you for taking me," she interrupted. She scarpered inside before he had a chance to do anything to her. She leant against the door, breathing deeply.

"Rukia? Is that you?" came her brother's voice.

"Who else is it going to be, the tooth fairy?" she grumbled under her breath.

She kicked off her sneakers and shoved them into the hallway shoe cupboard.

Inside the living room, Byakuya was curled in one corner of the sofa, a steaming cup in one hand, the remote in the other, watching the some celebrity cooking show on the television. She sat next to him and lifted his arm so she could cuddle into him. She clutched at him tightly.

"Don't leave me!" she mumbled.

"Rukia? Rukia, what's wrong?"

"Don't die on me too!" she cried out.

He pushed her upwards and told her to wait there. She pulled her knees to her chest, and slowly began rocking, back and forth. When Byakuya re-emerged from the kitchen, he had a glass of milk in his hands.

"Careful, it's warm," he warned her, as it tried to pass her it.

Rukia sipped it slowly, small tears rolling down her cheeks, the noise of the television like white noise in her ears. She muted it with the remote and leant back against the pillows, her head spinning.

"Rukia, what's this all about?"

"If you knew someone had done something really, really, really, bad, what would you do?"

"I'd tell someone, the police or something. What's wrong?"

"It's about… Grimmjow," she said quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

**Previously -**

"_It's about… Grimmjow," she said quietly._

With the knowledge that her brother supported her choices, Rukia slept soundly that night. And when the sunlight streamed through her curtains, it was not with a heavy heart she woke. In fact, she was full of the Kuchiki determination. The morning shower helped her collect her thoughts and what she would say when she reached the police station.

She planned to tell the police all she knew, and then carry on to school. And, she cheekily had thought, the school uniform would give the air of innocence, that they wouldn't be able to resist.

The wind from the night before had dropped, and now, a gentle breeze made the leaves dance along the pavement. Rukia took a deep breath and began her life changing journey. Occasionally a small smile would creep onto her lips and her eyes would shine with the hope that the murderous scum responsible for the assault on Grimmjow, would be put behind bars. For good.

It was shocking really that some people could do this to other humans. You'd often hear about it on the news, that someone had strapped a bomb to themselves and blown up a campus, or something just as bad. But for something like this to happen in your own town… She shivered. It didn't bear thinking about.

She stood before the small police station, nervously flexing her fingers. A silent prayer for Grimmjow and Hisana was spoken and she took a step forward.

"Excuse me Miss, but have you got the time?"

Rukia spun on her heel and opened her mouth to reply that no she hadn't, when a white cotton handkerchief covered her face. A sweet smell overpowered her senses and she felt dizzy. Her eyes closed and she fell.

* * *

Ulquiorra's phone vibrated violently as he shoved more clothes into the shopping basket. He was sure she'd be used to all the designer labels that her brother could buy her, but for now, she'd have to put up with cheap trash like this. Hell, he would have to, so why couldn't she?

"Yeah?"

"I've got her. You nearly done?"

"Gotta pay. Where are you?"

"Parking lot. She's in the back seat. Don't worry, looks like she's sleeping. See you in ten."

Grimmjow shoved the phone into his pocket as his call ended, and headed to the checkout. He watched as the disinterested blonde put all the clothes through. Jeans for them both. Underwear. Socks. A few t-shirts… They'd survive on the road.

He shoved the crumpled notes of money at her, snatching his receipt from the machine as it continued to print. She dropped the change into his outstretched palm.

Neither of them thanked the other.

* * *

It wasn't until her break later in the staff canteen, that Hiyori thought it was rather odd that a teenage boy was buying girls clothes, when he should be at school.

She felt even guiltier later, when she spoke to the police officers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

**Previously –**

_She felt even guiltier later, when she spoke to the police officers._

Grimmjow lay propped in the bed, an IV attached to his arm, and an oximeter on her finger. Underneath the plain hospital gown, his stitches were already starting to itch ("A sure sign that its working").

A grey haired doctor with a cross patterned tie shuffled sheets of paper on the clipboard in his hand. He looked from Grimmjow, to Aizen, who was sat by his son's beside, his hands clasped tightly together.

"Well, Doctor Ishida?"

"I can see no reason as to why he shouldn't be out today. The stitches have taken place, but they will need redressing daily. I'll recommend you rub some Neosporin cream on the wound before you start the dressing. I'll get the prescription for you now. Some vitamin C capsules wouldn't go amiss either. Your stitches will start to dissolve within a week, maybe two at a push, but I'd recommend you visit your doctor or come back to the hospital for a check-up, after the first week. Who did you say your doctor is?"

"He's registered with Doctor Kurosaki," Aizen said.

"Ah, a good man that Kurosaki! Well Mr Jaegerjaquez, it was a pleasure to meet you, eben under unfortunate circumstances, but I wish you all the best with a speedy recovery!"

The doctor inclined his head, and left Grimmjow with his father.

"Can I get you anything?" Aizen asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Some more clothes wouldn't be a bad idea," Grimmjow smiled, resisting the temptation to start scratching his stitches.

"I'll be back soon ok." Aizen ruffled Grimmjow's hair before he left.

Stretching his arms, and wincing from the pull on his stitches, Grimmjow reached for his phone, which lay on the wheeled table in front of him. He grinned at the picture that was his wallpaper – Rukia wearing oven mitts, doing the jazz hands, with a playful grin on her face. _That was a good day._

He opened his call log and selected Rukia's number. The constant _bring bring_ of the phone sounded until he heard a voice. A male's voice he knew, on her answer phone…

"Hi this is Rukia's phone. She's currently cruising on the open road, and there are certainly a few bumps ahead."


End file.
